finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Final Fantasy X-2 Vocal Collection Paine
Final Fantasy X-2 Vocal Collection Paine (ファイナルファンタジーX-2 ボーカルコレクション パイン) est sorti le 16 juillet 2003. Ce disque se concentre sur Paine des Albatros et contient 4 pistes: 2 chansons et leurs versions instrumentales respectives. De plus, ce Vocal Collection est accompagné d'un DVD sur lequel se trouve le clip du thème chanté du personnage, l'interview de la doubleuse qui l'incarne, et une vidéo sur ce personnage. Pistes #'Dormant Feelings... - Nemuru Omoi...' (眠る想い...) #:Composition et arrangement: Noriko Matsueda & Takahito Eguchi #:Paroles: Daisuke Watanabe #:Chant: Megumi Toyoguchi #:Violon: Masatsugu Shinozaki (篠崎 正嗣) #:Batterie: Yuichi Togashiki (渡嘉敷 祐一) #:Piano et instrumentation: Takahito Eguchi #'Misty Eyed' #:Composition et arrangement: Noriko Matsueda & Takahito Eguchi #:Paroles: Noëlle #:Chant: Megumi Toyoguchi #:Chœur: MISUMI #:Instrumentation: Takahito Eguchi #'Dormant Feelings... (Instrumental)' (眠る想い... (Instrumental)) #:Composition et arrangement: Noriko Matsueda & Takahito Eguchi #:Violon: Masatsugu Shinozaki #:Batterie: Yuichi Togashiki #:Piano et instrumentation: Takahito Eguchi #'Misty Eyed (Instrumental)' #:Composition et arrangement: Noriko Matsueda & Takahito Eguchi #:Instrumentation: Takahito Eguchi DVD #'Dormant Feelings...' #'Megumi Toyoguchi Interview' #'Final Fantasy X-2 Special Movie ~Paine Version~' Paroles Nemuru Omoi... Kanji :縺れ絡む想い :いつまでも 纏わりつき 空しく錆びた鎖 :時の癒しは嘘 :感情に鍵を掛けて封じる術おぼえた :届かない想いなら抱いても迷わせるだけ :冷めて乾けば過去に沈む :嘆いてた記憶なら忘れても構わないはず :深い海の底 溺れるように眠れ :(あの日の私の痛みはどこかへ) :甘い願は秘めて眠らせ :静けさ纏い ただ流れてく :封じこめた想い :いつか 時に押し流され 在処を見失ってる :辿る過去は彼方 :感情の鍵も欠けて私を失くす私 :とどめたい 想いさえ抱いても零れ落ちてく :虚ろな渇きだけが残る :流してた涙さえかけがえない宝物だと :失くしてから気がつくなんて皮肉 :(あの日の私の笑顔もどこかへ) :甘い想いの欠片を胸に :ざわめく街を ただ眺めてる :せめて私の窓 開けば :眠れる影 見えるはず :めざめれば取り戻せる？ :窓を :開けたなら :ここまで :届くのかな :光・・・・・・ Romaji :Motsure karamu omoi :Itsumademo matowaritsuki munashiku sabita kusari :Toki no iyashi wa uso :Kanjō ni kagi wo kakete fūjiru sube oboeta :Todokanai omoi nara daitemo mayowaseru dake :Samete kawakeba kako ni shizumu :Nageiteta kioku nara wasuretemo kamawanai hazu :Fukai umi no soko oboreru yō ni nemure :(Ano hi no watashi no itami wa dokoka e) :Amai negai wa himete nemurase :Shizukesa matoi tada nagareteku :Fūjikometa omoi :Itsuka toki ni oshi nagasare arika wo miushinatteru :Tadoru kako wa kanata :Kanjō no kagi mo kakete watashi wo nakusu watashi :Todometai omoi sae daitemo kobore ochiteku :Utsuro na kawaki dake ga nokoru :Nagashiteta namida sae kakegaenai takaramono da to :Nakushite kara ki ga tsuku nante hiniku :(Ano hi no watashi no egao mo dokoka e) :Amai omoi no kakera wo mune ni :Zawameku machi wo tada nagameteru :Semete watashi no mado hirakeba :Nemureru kage mieru hazu :Mezamereba tori modoseru? :Mado wo :Aketa nara :Koko made :Todoku no kana :Hikari...... Misty Eyed Kanji :Some day I want to feel you close :Sometime I just to catch and hold you :Some day I want to feel myself :Sometime I just to catch and hold me :時々見せる作り笑顔 :鏡の中で張り付いて 流れ落ちてく :指先つたう靄のしずく :行く先がなく まるで今の私みたい :ずっと遠い昔に :聞こえてたあのMelody :今もどこかにある 探しにきただけ :ちょっとモヤモヤしてた :その先にあるSomething :ずっと隠してたもの :心に鍵かけ :地図の中描く空 そう今はそれが楽なの :心の奥にあるStory でも今は見たくないだけ :Some day I want to feel you close :Sometime I just to catch and hold you :Some day I want to feel myself :Sometime I just to catch and hold me :誰もいない 朝のホーム :私は何が欲しくてここまできたの？ :糸の切れた傀儡みたい :鎖が足に絡んで 身動きできない :One Step 踏んでみれば :One Phrase 流れ出すMelody :見つけられたらいい :パズルのひとかけ :ちょっと覗いてみたい :その先にあるLasting :ずっと隠してたもの :心に鍵かけ :水の中ゆれる空 でも青の色はうそなの？ :心の奥にあるStory でも今は愛が欲しくて :Some day I want to feel you close :Sometime I just to catch and hold you :Some day I want to feel myself :Sometime I just to catch and hold me Romaji :Some day I want to feel you close :Sometime I just to catch and hold you :Some day I want to feel myself :Sometime I just to catch and hold me :Dokidoki miseru zukuri egao :Kagami no naka de haritsuite nagare ochiteku :Yubisaki tsutau moya no shizuku :iku saki ga naku marude ima no watashi mitai :Zutto tōi mukashi ni :Kikoeteta ano Melody :Ima mo dokoka ni aru sagashi ni kita dake :Chotto moyamoya shiteta :Sono saki ni aru Something :Zutto kakushiteta mono :Kokoro ni kagikake :Chizu no naka egaku sora sō ima wa sore ga raku na no :Kokoro no oku ni aru Story demo ima wa mitakunai dake :Some day I want to feel you close :Sometime I just to catch and hold you :Some day I want to feel myself :Sometime I just to catch and hold me :Daremo inai asa no hōmu :Watashi wa nani ga hoshikute koko made kita no? :Ito no kireta kugutsu mitai :Kusari ga ashi ni karande miugoki dekinai :One Step funde mireba :One Phrase nagaredasu Melody :Mitsukeraretara ī :Pazuru no hikokake :Chotto nozoite mitai :Sono saki ni aru Lasting :Zutto kakushiteta mono :Kokoro ni kagikage :Mizu no naka yureru sora demo ao no iro wa uso na no? :Kokoro no oku ni aru Story demo ima wa ai ga hoshikute :Some day I want to feel you close :Sometime I just to catch and hold you :Some day I want to feel myself :Sometime I just to catch and hold me Vidéos Galerie Liens externes *Page chez Avex Entertainment *Page générique chez Square Enix Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy X-2